Del Sueño a la Realidad
by Vini Astrea
Summary: Quién dice que en Italia todo es bello?. Hay un momento en nuestra vida en donde nos enfrentamos a la realidad... y vaya que a veces es dura. Un fic en donde el soccer y la amistad a veces no van de la mano.
1. Chapter 1

"DEL SUEÑO A LA REALIDAD" 

By Vini. Astrea

Cap. 1

Kojiro Hyuga pronto habría de llegar a Italia; lugar donde se desenvolvería como gran jugador profesional, gracias al buen contrato que le consiguió su Manager, la Srita. Kaori Matsumoto en el Club Italiano "Juventus".

- bien Kojiro, estás listo para dar este gran paso?

- claro que sí, y de nuevo...muchas gracias Srita. Matsumoto... le estaré agradecido por siempre.- decía el chico moreno mientras le hacía una reverencia pues gracias a ella pudo estudiar en el Toho y seguir jugando al soccer.

- no tienes que agradecerme tanto... tienes un gran don, solo quise promoverlo y que el perfil del jugador potencial japonés sea reconocido a nivel internacional... ya estoy buscándote un profesor que hable japonés e italiano para que te enseñe por lo pronto lo básico aquí en Japón y otro que continué en tu enseñanza allá en Italia, te parece?

- sí, mientras más rápido aprenda, será mejor.-

Y con esas últimas palabras, Kojiro salía de la oficina de Matsumoto para empezar a prepararse para su viaje.

Mientras caminaba, los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente a sus pensamientos... aquella vez cuando se enfrentó con unos niños por un balón... cuando su padre le regaló el "vestuario y balón de soccer"... la muerte de su padre y la preocupación de su madre por lograr que sus hijos salieran adelante... la gran lucha de Kojiro por ayudar desde niño a su madre trabajando en lo que podía y entrenándose como pudiese.

A partir de ahí fue que la actitud de Kojiro cambió... los "amigos" de su padre fueron un motor para que él se convirtiera en alguien reservado pues... muchas veces uno da todo por los amigos y éstos luego te dan la espalda. Como el caso de los amigos de su padre, a quienes no les importó que "su amigo", el padre de Hyuga, estuviera ya en casi delirio; fue cuando se aparecieron a cobrarles.

- Ha pasado tantas cosas, tanto tiempo... conocí a Tsubasa Ozhora y desde ese momento mis ilusiones por ser profesional se afianzaron... me ha costado trabajo llegar hasta donde estoy... pero también gracias a Gamo, cuando me corrió con los otros chicos pude conocerme más a mí mismo.- decía Kojiro en voz alta mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Huyga, qué gusto verte!

Kojiro volteó a donde dicha voz provenía – Hola Nakazawa, ¿cómo has estado, que sorpresa el verte por acá

- estoy muy bien, gracias, vine acompañando a mi mamá, a su vez aproveché para pasear por acá y mirar un poco... por lo que sé, tú estás muy bien... ya hasta te vi en la televisión y sé que fichaste para un equipo italiano.

Kojiro se ruborizó un poco al recordar que había salido en comerciales para la TV

- jaja, quien hubiera imaginado que el gran tigre saldría como modelo de "x" producto... .- comentaba risueña Nakazawa

- bueno, se presentó la oportunidad... la paga era buena y mis hermanos ya están más grande... decidí hacerlo para dárselo a ellos

- lo sé Hyuga, tú siempre tan preocupado por tu familia. Y dime, como vas con lo de tu viaje a Italia?.- preguntó Sanae mientras ambos caminaban.

- te parece si te invito a tomar un café y platicamos?

Mientras tanto, Kaori Matsumoto ya estaba en búsqueda de un profesor que pudiera auxiliar a Kojiro en una semana para que aprendiese lo básico. No fue una búsqueda tan complicada pues encontró una página web de un instituto de enseñanza en idiomas.

La sede de la Institución estaba en Tokio, Japón. De hecho, no muy lejos de donde quedaba la oficina de ella y decidió ir al lugar. Y al llegar ahí:

- buenas tardes Srita.- saludaba Matsumoto a la recepcionista quien con una indicación con los dedos le decía que le esperara un poco pues coincidió con la entrada de la llamada por el auricular.

Matsumoto observó el lugar... algo sencillo, parecía más bien una casa, había unas escaleras para subir al piso de arriba, unos cuantos sillones azul marino que combinaban con el diseño del interior; cuadros de fotografías de diferentes lugares y monumentos simbólicos del mundo.

- discúlpeme, ahora sí... en qué le puedo servir?

- quisiera hablar con el encargado del idioma Italiano, cree que podría verlo en este momento?

- mmm, permítame un segundo, déjeme ver si su agenda tiene espacio... bueno, en 30 minutos tiene un espacio, podría esperarlo? .- preguntaba la secretaría mientras tecleaba en el ordenador (PC)

- 30 minutos?... no puede antes, de verdad es importante, soy Kaori Matsumoto, representante de Kojiro Hyuga.- aunque Matsumoto prefería no usar muchas veces sus influencias o nombre, tenía que hacerlo

- está bien... deje me salgo del rol de secretaria.- entonces ella se ponía de pie y se pasaba al lugar donde estaba Matsumoto.

- Eriko Kanzaki, encargada del idioma italiano en esta institución... y también me gusta el deporte...

- ah, vaya... no sabía...

- no se disculpe... la secretaria de este turno enfermó y pues ya llevo varios días sustituyéndola y de hecho en 30 minutos viene la otra chica que se encarga...pero por favor, que le parece si nos sentamos en la pequeña sala.

Fue así que ambas mujeres conversaron de todo un poco, las intenciones de Matsumoto, las necesidades que requería Kojiro y de paso la charla sobre el nuevo fichaje para Italia.

- vaya, sí que es sorprendente Srita. Matsumoto... pues... esta es una institución en la cual se necesita de la asistencia de los alumnos a las aulas, pero...llámeme pasado mañana y le podré tener el dato de otra persona que podrá acoplarse a sus necesidades perfectamente

- en serio?... pues entonces le estoy muy agradecida, y es una lástima que Kojiro no pueda estar en este instituto.

- mire, qué le parece si yo personalmente y en mis horas fuera de aquí le enseño el Italiano?...aparte me encantaría conocer a Kojiro Hyuga, de chica practiqué un poco el soccer en un equipo femenil.

- me parece estupendo, dígame sus horarios para hacer que Kojiro se acople en estos 9 días.

Rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo ellas para enseguida Matsumoto llamar al japonés, quien aún se encontraba platicando con Sanae y actualizando las noticias; más que nada, a nivel profesional y aunque Sanae sabía que Kojiro tenía un "romance" no quiso preguntarle ya que ella sabe que él es muy reservado.

- bueno Kojiro, tengo que irme, ya es la hora en que me veré con mi mamá, muchas gracias por el café y la plática, me dio mucho gusto verte

- igualmente, no olvides mis saludos para Ozhora

- claro que no, le presumiré todo lo que has hecho.- y con estas palabras ella le sonrió y él ante dicho comentario solo hizo una mueca con la sonrisa, de cierta manera le entraba el orgullo de saber que Ozhora se enteraría del nuevo fichaje de él…Hyuga claro que estaba orgulloso el poder salir de Japón para adquirir la famosa experiencia internacional y posteriormente junto con los demás, lograr la copa del mundo.

Nota:

Espero que este nuevo fic cumpla las expectativas nuevas que me he planteado.

Eriko Kanzaki, personaje de Vini Astrea.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

La noche caía y Hyuga terminaba pendientes en el departamento donde vivía. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

- quién podrá ser a esta hora?.- el Tigre dejó de hacer sus actividades y se dirigió a ésta, al abrirla se encontró con una mujer de cabello y ojos medianos aparentemente negros, pero que en realidad eran café oscuro, el cabello alzado en coleta con algo de fleco, de una estatura de 1.75, morena y una complexión media; ella ya miraba por otro rumbo del edificio.

- sí, en qué puedo ayudarla?.- preguntaba Kojiro

la chica volteó hacia la puerta y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver tan buena figura de éste quien llevaba un pantalón donde podía apreciar los fuertes muslos y una camisa de manga corta blanca que hacía notar los bíceps y pectorales del muchacho.

- wow!...digo…perdón… Hola, mi nombre es Kanzaki, Eriko Kanzaki… su maestra de Italiano provisional

- ah, vaya…la Srita. Matsumoto me comentó que vendría mañana.- decía el chico de cabellera un tanto larga

- sí, lo sé…pero decidí pasar antes aquí para charlar con usted de ese tema .- respondía la chica quien intentaba dirigirle su mirada a los ojos de éste, la verdad se había puesto un poco nerviosa. – espero no le importe mucho mi visita no anunciada –

Kojiro le ofreció el paso a ella hacia el interior de su departamento que ya se notaba desarreglado debido a la próxima mudanza.

- Srita. Kanzaki, usted disculpe el desorden, pero como ha de saber pronto viajaré a Italia.- decía Kojiro mientras rápidamente ponía en orden la sala para poder sentarse.

- no se preocupe, está más arreglado su departamento que el mío.- decía entre dientes Eriko mientras veía todo el departamento

- perdón, qué dijo?.- cuestionó Kojiro mientras desocupaba la mesita de la sala

- ah, que no se preocupe, su departamento está bien arreglado y bonito.

- gusta sentarse?

Era un jueves por la noche para afinar detalles y el viernes por la noche empezaría Kanzaki con su nuevo alumno.

Fue así que ambos jóvenes charlaron de los objetivos que tendrían para los siguientes meses, de la manera en que iban a trabajar estos días, y cómo trabajaría él con otra persona en Italia.

- aún no me confirma esta persona que está en Italia, pero la ventaja es que es japonés y no creo que vaya usted a batallar con él y menos con el idioma. Yo por lo pronto le enseñaré de manera rápida lo básico del griego y latín para fácilmente adentrarnos al italiano, cómo ve el plan?

- sabes, creo que tenemos la misma edad; podríamos hablarnos no tan formalmente?

Este cuestionamiento del chico sacó de balance a Kanzaki, ella sabía que Hyuga era reservado con todas las personas, bueno, excepto su familia y los amigos muy allegados.

- este… claro…entonces, como ves éstas próximas actividades, además, de una vez te digo que la Srita. Matsumoto me agendó todo el día este próximo sábado y domingo y el de la siguiente semana.

- soy mejor en el deporte que en los estudios, pero ten por seguro que pondré todo mi empeño; todo será por Italia y el soccer

- esa es la actitud Hyuga!... la cual Ozhora yo creo que no lo pensó tanto, su portugués no era bueno cuando se fue a Brasil, pero al menos supo defenderse con lo aprendido y allá…pues ya se dio a entender con el fútbol y aprendió más, por cierto, cómo vez que ya terminó su ciclo en Brasil y empezará a buscar otro club?

- me da gusto por él, quisiera que se fuera a la liga italiana para poder enfrentarlo y demostrarle mi mejorado juego.- contestaba el chico apretando el puño. Ya no odiaba como antes a Tsubasa, pero aún existía esa rivalidad

- y te has comunicado con Shingo?

A partir de ese momento empezaron a hablar de fútbol y la selección japonesa. De las actuaciones de Genzo Wakabayashi en Alemania, Taro Misaki en Francia, Aoi Shingo en Italia.

- yo insisto que Ken debería moverse e ir a probar suerte tal como Shingo hizo.- sin querer, ella miró el reloj; era ya la 1am. – cielos, pero si es tardísimo…, bueno Hyuga, fue un placer, entonces mañana te veo a las 8pm y yo pienso que ya tendré noticias de la persona que seguirá en tu enseñanza en Italia. – Eriko se despidió de Kojiro no sin antes éste ofrecerse a acompañarla a su casa; Huyga no solo es agresividad, también buen caballero con las mujeres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Hola, habla Nakazawa

- Sanae, cómo estás?

- Tsubasa, que agradable escuchar tu voz… pues yo estoy bien, ya en pijama, pero bien, dónde estás?

- ah, perdón, estoy en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, España y pues quise decirte que andaré por acá antes de ir a otros países y luego decidir el club donde jugaré, dime, cómo está Ryo y los demás.

- bueno, los muchachos están muy bien, sufriéndole con sus clubs respectivos y uno que otro estudioso, Misugi es el único que ha podido combinar bien el club y la medicina y que más… ah! Kojiro ha fichado para un Club Italiano, aparte de que se ha convertido en un sex symbol de la tv al anunciar productos para hombres.-

- vaya, de verdad, pero que bien… así cada día la posibilidad de ganar la copa del mundo se ve más cerca…que buena noticia, Genzo en Alemania, Taro en Francia, Shingo en Italia y ahora Kojiro en este último… tendré que decidir lo más pronto posible donde he de quedarme…

- sí, de hecho lo vi hoy y te manda saludos, la Srita. Matsumoto le anda buscando profesor que le enseñe italiano.- Sanae y Tsubasa se quedaron conversando un rato más

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eriko al llegar a su respectivo departamento, tomó su agenda telefónica y telefoneo a aquel prospecto que podría darle seguimiento en Italia a Kojiro

- contesta…contesta- hablaba Kanzaki en voz baja mientras buscaba algo de comer en el refrigerador y se quitaba los zapatos.

- sí, bueno? .- se escuchaba por el auricular

- ef, teb tafdaste en contesftar .- hablaba ella con el trozo de pan en la boca, el teléfono apoyado en su hombro y con las manos quitándose los calcetines.

- Eriko, no me digas que te entró la ansiedad nuevamente de comer y hablarme a estas horas….- decía entre risas aquella voz

- baka!... cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, de perdis salúdame, no?

- está bien, cómo estás amiga Eriko Kanzaki… yo bien…pero bien adormilado, a qué se debe este honor de una llamada tuya si no es por un momento de ansiedad…o qué, ahora sí me invitas a dormir contigo?

- JA- JA- JA, bueno, mejor te llamo en otra ocasión.- hablaba enfadada ella mientras le daba mordida a su pedazo de pan.

- no te enojes preciosa, anda, mándame un besito para despertarme

- Ian, no seas coqueto y pásame el teléfono de Luik Nakata…

- está bien nena, deja lo busco… supongo que quieres el de Italia verdad?

- ay, haste tonto!...claro que es el de Italia.

Eriko Kanzaki, Luik Nakata e Ian Takahashi se habían conocido desde niños. Eriko y Luik estudiaron desde pequeños el Italiano, con los años daban de repente lecciones de dicho idioma conforme iban creciendo.

Luik e Ian eran unos buenos jugadores de fútbol, pero dadas ciertas circunstancias, Nakata decidió tomar en serio sus estudios e irse a Italia para prepararse mejor mientras que Takahashi inició su hobbie de ser fotógrafo, aunque Eriko lo catalogaba como "paparazzi" (o paparatzzi? O.o )…claro, como era el "riquillo" no se preocupaba mucho por el dinero aunque obviamente no le cumplían sus caprichos.

Nota:

Ian Takahashi y Luik Nakata son personajes de Vini Astrea.

Vaya, no pensé que fuera a utilizar a tanto personaje mío O.O; solo me faltaría Nikki xD pa usar a mi cuarteto… y por qué no, bueno, a ver como se torna el desarrollo de la propia historia. Debuta "Eriko Kanzaki", la inventé para un fic de Samael y decidí debutarla en esta historia a la gran Kanzaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

By Vini Astrea.

Al día siguiente 8pm alguien tocaba la puerta en donde vivía el número 9 de la selección japonesa.

- Kanzaki, que puntual eres.- comentaba éste mientras la invitaba a pasar a su departamento

- la puntualidad es primordial ante todo Hyuga, ¿listo para tu primera lección?.- cuestionaba Eriko mientras una vez más se embobaba con el cuerpo atlético de él.

- pues, veamos qué tan complicado es esto.- respondía el chico moreno ante un gesto de "qué miedo"

Así transcurrieron las primeras horas enseñando lecciones básicas, algo de teoría y aunque Kojiro solo hiciera gestos de "no entiendo mucho" Eriko le tenía mucha paciencia, había tenido peores alumnos que la habían logrado desesperar, pero Hyuga aparentaba que sería buen alumno.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón del país de la pasta, ya hacían tres chicos que combinaban el fútbol y el ser "comentarista deportivo"…

- ah que buen pase!... y viene Shingo, se quita a uno, se burla a otro, oo, semáforo… Aoi se detiene, alza la vista y ve a su compañero Luik sin marca… allá va!

- Nakata recibe de pechito, la baja a sus pies, hace una finta…corre con el balón, se quita a uno, a otro a otro… pero oh! Una muralla como portero está enfrente de Luik quien no logra encontrar un buen ángulo…un momento, Shingo está desmarcado y pasa el balón.

- ja! No podrán conmigo!

- nos enfrentamos una vez más Gino!...te mostraré mi… bueno, no es nuevo tiro pero es uno de tantos…Aoi tira y….!

Era una tarde soleada en el bello Milán, Italia, Gino, Aoi y Luik se encontraban en un parque público donde mínimo una vez al mes se reunían para jugar fútbol con una lata y jugaban a ser narradores; también hablaban de todo un poco, y obviamente el tema del fútbol no podía faltar.

Gino había adquirido el puesto de arquero titular en la primera división del Inter. De Milán. Shingo estaba apunto de partir de esa ciudad y club pues había fichado en el Club Albase. Nakata estudiaba en la Universidad de Milán pero probablemente iría como intercambio de algunos meses a Mónaco.

- escuché que tu compatriota Kojiro Hyuga ha fichado para el Juventus.- comentaba el portero de la selección Italiana mientras tomaba agua; los tres ya estaban en el césped sentados.

- sí, me da gusto que un japonés más se una a estas filas, eso nos sirve mucho por la experiencia y para subir el nivel de juego del japonés.- comentaba entusiasta Shingo mientras dominaba el balón con los pies y Luik jugando con la lata

Luik Nakata, un joven delgado, piel un tanto morena, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes; había sido el maestro de Aoi Shingo para perfeccionar su italiano; a partir de ese momento se convirtieron en amigos pues a Luik también le gustaba el soccer y en ocasiones lo practicaban o entrenaban juntos. Esto se dio más cuando Aoi tuvo que esforzarse ante las críticas de sus otros similares italianos.

Aunque Shingo era súper hiperactivo, Luik prefería no seguirle el paso; quería evitar algún incidente ya que si algo le pasaba... el acudir al médico con el seguro escolar... bueno, era mucho procedimiento para recibir atención médica.

- ¿y ya conoces Turín, digo... si Hyuga llega allá Y tú le ayudaras, pues suena lógico que vayas a esa ciudad por unos días, no crees? .- preguntaba Gino mientras veía en el fondo a unos niños jugando donde previamente ellos lo habían hecho.

- de hecho no lo conozco, jeje, lo más seguro es que aproveche los viáticos y pueda pasearme también por allá.- comentaba el joven Nakata mientras se ponía de pie para enseguida correr a jugar con esos niños.

Aoi y Fernández se quedaron en el césped observando a Luik jugar con aquellos "futbolistas", en el fondo se escuchaba –ey, él vale por tres... no es justo...mejor todas contra él... sí!-

- Shingo... siempre me he cuestionado la razón por la cual Nakata no se dedicó al fútbol, se ve que tiene mucha madera... incluso me atrevería a pensar que podría estar a la par de Tsubasa Ozhora..quizá éste comentario mío es muy precipitado, pero me he dado cuenta de ese detalle cuando jugamos..- señalaba Gino mientras veía como un niñito le pasaba el balón entre las piernas a Luik.

- pues yo le he preguntado y sólo me responde que prefirió estudiar el Italiano... en fin, siempre lo veo como que es feliz jugando en la manera que lo hace, casi no hablamos al respecto porque me cambia el tema.

Mientras aquellos disfrutaban el clima italiano, Kojiro sufría con su idioma

- no es tan sencillo... yo pienso que el mejor idioma es el fútbol ; no hace falta aprender a hablar

- mmm, por favor no caigas mucho en esa teoría... a ver... si el árbitro italiano te expulsa o te dice algo… crees que te lo va a decir en japonés, claro que no! ...- Eriko elevaba un poco la voz - no te me "atsubases" (1) por favor.

- ¿eh? ¿Cómo?

- ah, jejejeje, perdón...- enseguida se sonrojó y bajó el tono de su voz -es que tengo un amigo que saca cada palabra rara... quise decir que no pienses como Tsubasa u otros jugadores; al menos hay que saber lo básico... aunque por este día, hemos terminado.

- vaya, gracias... ya empezaba a desesperarme.- comentaba Hyuga mientras se ponía de pie para estirar las piernas.

- por cierto, antes de que se me olvidé... la Srita. Matsumoto me dijo que es muy probable que estando en Turín tengas la conferencia de prensa; entonces te he de encargar que me redactes lo que te gustaría decir para yo traducirlo y que te lo aprendas... de acuerdo?

Hyuga hizo una mueca de gusto y con aires de grandeza dijo – insolentes!... verán al mejor goleador japonés en Italia.-

Kanzaki al escuchar soltó una pequeña sonrisa, se puso también de pie, y tratando de imitar a Kojiro añadió – eso lo puedes decir aquí en Japón!...pero allá en Italia es diferente!

- ¿¿cómo dices? .- preguntó Hyuga, después de calmarse sus aires de superioridad y nuevamente ambos japoneses se sentaron para que Eriko le explicara un poco del "hábitat" italiano.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa había llegado al estadio del Barca, el Presidente del Club le dio personalmente la visita a las instalaciones, pero rápidamente Ozhora prefirió ir al estadio; el Estadio más grande de Europa (2)

El número 10 de la selección japonesa en su primera visita enfrentó a los 3 titulares defensas del equipo A; demostrando las agallas que tiene y el por qué en Japón y Brasil era considerado el mejor. De cualquier manera, Ozhora se percató del diferente estilo de juego que tenían los equipos brasileños y europeos, logrando que éste decidiera quedarse y alcanzar un puesto titular en el equipo del Barcelona.

- nosotros tenemos a Rivaul en la misma posición donde juega Tsubasa; no le será fácil entrar rápidamente a las filas del equipo A. .- comentaba Gonzáles al ver partir al japonés a la enfermería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- bueno, ya es tarde, mañana me toca dar clases a primera hora así que por hoy me retiro... .- hablaba Eriko después de contarle a Hyuga un poco del cómo vivían en Italia

- muchas gracias Kanzaki, quieres que te acompañe?

- no te preocupes, mejor de una vez empieza a realizar la tarea que te he encargado, jejeje.

Kojiro desvió la mirada provocando la risa de ella – ya sé que no te gusta hacer la tarea, me lo dijo la Srita. Matsumoto, pero ya quedamos que si aprendes italiano podrás defenderte de los demás.

Y con estas palabras, ella salió del apartamento de él. Caminó a paso veloz para llamar a su amigo Luik y ver si éste podría ayudar en el proceso de aprendizaje del jugador nipón.

Kojiro ya hacía en su cama donde se quedó pensativo – vaya, esto será un gran reto... pero es mi sueño... me convertiré en el mejor goleador de Italia...

**Notas:**

(1) en el argot de mi trabajo con mi compañero de mi área, solemos hablar de esa manera tratando de decir que no siga otro las actitudes o peticiones de otra persona. Claro que es en el afán de bromear.

(2) según el road anime.

**Mensaje:** Gracias por sus lecturas, me da gusto que el comienzo haya sido de su agrado. La verdad, originalmente no tenía pensado usar a Kojiro, ya había escrito 2 capítulos con Tsubasa, pero lo pensé bien y él no me daría el ancho para la trama de esta historia; la personalidad de Kojiro es la que me servirá...así que rescribí. Espero no salirme de su entorno.

Bueno, algunas quizá no sepan, pero Luik Nakata ya había salido en una historia anterior a esta, en mi fic titulado _Figthing _. Cabe señalar que ahí él es un niño y en esta pues ya son adultos. No les cuento más, se enterarán como gira también este trama conforme se vaya avanzando.

Sobre Ian Takahashi, les ha de ser familiar, pues es un personaje que le he prestado últimamente a Lily de Wakabayashi.

Y de Eriko Kanzaki... pues poco a poco conocerán su personalidad jeje. Quizá a Samel le sirva conocerla para su fic.

Me despido.

Vini Astrea.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La joven japonesa, llegaba a su vivienda dispuesta a llamar a su amigo

- a ver... dónde dejé el número telefónico de Luik...- ella entonces marcaba el teléfono que Ían le había dado...

_- mmm... estás llamando a la línea caliente de las mujeres más hermosas en Italia_.- (Obviamente en italiano xD) dicho comentario fue el desconcierto ya que en vez de contestarle Luik o su contestadora, fuese una grabación "hotline", ella inmediatamente colgó el teléfono y maldijo en voz baja – Takahashi pervertido!... cómo pudo darme ese número el muy... ayyy,... pero ahorita me las pagará!

Eriko salió de su departamento, subió 8 escaleras y golpeo una puerta con tal fuerza como si la fuese a tirar; era la vivienda de Ían...éste de tan tremendo ruido se apresuró a abrir la puerta, se hizo chiquito al ver los ojos fúricos de su amiga Kanzaki

- E..E... eeeeeeeee...stoy asutado...

- me puedes decir por qué me diste este teléfono?.- Kanzaki cambiaba pronto a unos ojos de fuego mientras abordaba a Takahashi

- E... E... este..me equivoque... pero ahorita te lo doy... es más, llámalo desde aquí y yo mientras te preparo un sándwich cómo de los que te gustan, de acuerdo?

Kanzaki estaba molesta, pero cuando escuchó la palabra "sándwich" su expresión se tornó al a normalidad... – pero sin mostaza... diablos, ya sabes mi punto débil para contentarme –

- siempre lo he sabido preciosa! .- al parecer Takahashi había vuelto a sus aires de galán

- pero también sabes de que si no me lo traes me enojo peor, así que.. yo que tú iba a la cocina y lo preparaba, inclusive que esté un poco tostado, no? .- tal cual niña pequeña platicaba Eriko mientras buscaba el teléfono inalámbrico de Ían entre el desorden – dónde está tu teléfono? .- preguntaba ella a grito pues él ya estaba en la cocina

- por ahí... búscalo bien!

- qué desorden tienes.- le exclamaba después de encontrarlo y en seguida la respuesta de Takahashi fue que no se quejara pues el departamento de ella también era desarreglado la mayor parte de la semana.

- parece que Luik no está, me ha contestado su grabadora - _Hola, en este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje y tú número para comunicarme contigo, chao.-_

- Luik, habla Eriko, espero te encuentres bien, llamo porque quiero platicar contigo respecto a un jugador japonés que irá a Italia, si llegas pronto estaré en casa de Ían, llámame. Besos.

A la par, en la bella Italia

- oye grandulón... eso no es justo, tú vales el triple de nosotros… .- se quejaba un niño

- ey Luik… ya deja que te gane "_il ragazzo" _ o Gino y yo nos uniremos al equipo de ellos.- advertía divertido Aoi cuando se ponía de pie.

- eso suena interesente… todos contra Nakata… me agrada la idea, solo que será en otra ocasión, tengo que ir a mi casa por si me habla mi amiga.

- no huyas cobarde! .- le gritaban los niñitos a coro a lo que Luik solo volteó y les dijo que no huye, sino que solo se ausenta para que entrenen pues estará muy difícil que lo derroten. – jajajaja, nos vemos chicos.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kojiro no podía concentrarse en las actividades que Eriko le había encargado, ante dicha situación se preparó y salió a hacer un poco de ejercicio corriendo por la ruta que hace tiempo no recorría; sería de las últimas veces donde podría apreciar el reflejo de la luna que iluminaba ese camino.

- soy el mejor! … seré el mejor! … nadie me detendrá… les demostraré de lo que soy capaz… .- fueron los únicos pensamientos en su ejercicio.

Regresando a Milán, Luik llegaba a su vivienda en donde percibió que tenía mensajes en su contestadota; el chico se alegró al saber que era su amigo Eriko devolviéndole la llamada inmediatamente.

- Ían, está sonando tu teléfono

- pues contesta…

Eriko terminó de darle un trago a su bebida no sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina al flojo de Takahashi quien ya se encontraba viendo un video de chicas haciendo aerobics cuando contestó, su gritó se escuchó por todo el cuarto

- LUIK! Que gusto oírte

- "_lo mismo digo Eriko, hace tiempo que no me hablabas"_

_­_- bueno, tú sabes que sale un poco costosa la llamada, a parte, no te quejes que por medio de la web nos comunicamos

- "_es cierto, jeje, solo quise hacerme un poco el sentido."- _En eso, Luik escucha el quejido de Ìan el cual consistía en que ya que él pagaría la llamada, al menos hablaran en un idioma que conociera. Fue entonces que la charla amigable empezó, actualizándose un poco de los últimos sucesos y pronto llegaron al tema principal: Kojiro Hyuga

- "_así que pronto llegará al Juventus…y cómo vas con él?".- _preguntaba Nakata desde el otro lado

- no te puedo decir mucho, recién empezamos las clases, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que está más que dispuesto a aprender el idioma…lo que me preocupa un poco, es que tú estarás en Milán y él en Turín

- "_bueno, realmente no está tan retirado estos dos poblados, puedo tener comunicación por él vía Chat, practicar las lecciones y los fines de semana irme para allá… no te preocupes que lo dejas en buenas manos, ya me las ingeniaré para que todo salga bien…como dices, la disposición es lo primordial, y si la tienes, no hay nada por temer"_

- entonces, aceptas el trabajo?

_- "claro! Y más si se trata de un jugador de su talla, ojalá y podamos acoplarnos y de paso jugar un poco de fútbol, jejeje"_

- es una lástima que no lo hayas podido hacer a nivel profesional.- se lamentaba un poco Kanzaki

_- "lo sé… pero, sabes el motivo por el que no seguí; al menos soy positivo y me conformo en poderlo jugar por diversión…hoy estuve con Gino y Aoi jugando, y luego me retaron unos niños, jejeje, no me ganaron, por cierto, te mandan saludos los astros del Milán, que cuándo vienes a visitarnos?"_

- bueno, hay una gran posibilidad que vaya por unos días, habrá una conferencia de prensa y podría ir como traductora; solo me quedaría como unos 2 días

- oigan! Yo también quiero ir! .- gritaba Ían

- y tú que?... no tienes nada qué hacer allá…

Una vez más empezaba la discusión de estos dos como si fueran aún unos niños mientras que Nakata se reía de las regañadas que Eriko le ponía a Ìan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al siguiente día, muy temprano Kojiro se despertaba para ir a correr, una vez más decidió ir por el circuito de anoche y al llegar ahí, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse a Eriko con un chico. Ambos estaban discutiendo y Hyuga se acercó a ellos.

- Eriko, acaso él te está molestando?

- cómo que **Eriko**… óyeme… desde cuando la llamas Eriko y no Kanzaki o tutora… sinvergüenza

- qué dijiste?.- preguntó el moreno Hyuga apretando el puño

- chicos….- intentaba intervenir Kanzaki

- lo que oíste…insolente

Kojiro instantáneamente se le dejó ir a Takahashi con un gran puñetazo que el otro ni se lo esperaba haciéndolo caer de la tremenda fuerza

- qué te pasa idiota?.-cuestionaba desde el piso el fotógrafo

- Hyuga, es amigo mío y no estábamos discutiendo como tú crees..- hablaba un poco asustada Eriko

Kojiro al escuchar de Kanzaki esas palabras no dio un segundo golpe, solo miró a ella y le comentó que la vería a la misma hora; enseguida se marchó.

- pero qué le pasa?... ni disculpas me pidió.- refunfuñaba Ían mientras se sobaba la quijada

- te lo merecías .- afirmaba ella

- qué!... cómo que me lo merecí!...estás de su lado, verdad!

- sabes qué… ya me voy al instituto, tú quédate a llorar como niña por un simple golpecito.-

- sí me dolió eh!...no me perdonas lo del teléfono verdad.- susurraba haciéndose el dramático Takahashi

- ay… ya me voy..- exclamaba en un tono rudo la chica

- de acuerdo, te sigo acompañando….- Entonces los dos amigos siguieron su camino discutiendo de la razón por lo que el mexico-japonés se merecía ese golpe

- ni un apapacho me das? T.T (já, no sea llorón XD)

continuarà.-----

Nota:

Bueno, creo que sí lograré tener un poco más de material a comparación que _Figthing_. Ojalá me sigan leyendo y se enteren de cómo irá a terminar todo esto y cómo es la forma en que se desenvuelven todos estos personajes.

Una vez más, gracias por sus lecturas y sus comentarios; esto hace que le ponga más velocidad 

Un Agradecimiento especial a KISHIDA, por proporcionarme datos puntuales del manga para este fic.

Mitzuko-chan, el capi fue igual de largo a los otros xD, los estoy haciendo de un mínimo. Con respecto a ese fic de triangulo amoroso "Our Relation" pues como lo estoy haciendo con otra persona, pues se detiene y ella está saturada de tareas. Así que la actualización en estos momentos va muy lenta u.u gommen (o como se escriba P).

Jeje investigaré qué significa ERIKO U.U


	5. moles

**Capítulo 5**

"**moles"**

Kojiro siguió haciendo su recorrido matutino y por el camino se encontró a sus buenos amigos.

- capitán, qué gusto encontrarlo por aquí.- se mostraba entusiasta Sawada

- hola Kojiro!.- saludaba el portero de aquella gran selección escolar; el Toho.

Ambos jugadores instantáneamente notaron la expresión que tenía su capitán en su rostro; aquella cara de pocos amigos, su mirada estaba más dura de lo normal; esas pupilas a punto de estallar.

El sol de la mañana seguía resplandeciendo en aquellas calles tranquilas de Tokio, el viento fresco ocasionaba que tanto la cabellera de Kojiro como la de Ken se ondearan, los pajarillos estaban a todo pulmón y revoloteo por donde se encontraban los muchachos.

- ya estás listo para tu encuentro con el fútbol italiano?.- preguntaba un poco nervioso Sawada

lo único que se limitó a responder Kojiro fue un simple "sí", ante dicha respuesta y actitud, Ken intentó calmar un poco aquella rabieta que sabía que sentía en ese momento su amigo -qué tal si hacemos un pequeño juego- sugirió, - nosotros tres...aunque quizá Sorimachi no tarde en llegar, te parece Kojiro?.-

- bien, me agrada la idea de realizar disparos... estás preparado Ken?

- claro, más que nunca! Veamos que tanto demostrarás a los italianos!.-

- oigan, no se olviden de mi!.- gritaba el más joven al ver a sus amigos echar rápidamente la carrera a la cancha pública de fútbol.

Así, los tres chicos salieron corriendo hacia el campo de fútbol más próximo. Hyuga vestido con una sudadera gris y short azul marino, tobilleras y sus tennis. Vaya que esos italianos se darían cuenta de la fuerza de Kojiro, pues se podía admirar semejantes piernas musculosas. Ken y Takeshi portaba pants y sudaderas ajustadas.

- Takeshi, vaya que tu velocidad ha aumentado; te felicito..- comentaba el moreno de cabellera larga. Al instante hicieron unos estiramientos previos y empezaron a jugar; no tardó mucho Sorimachi en unírseles y recordar algunas jugadas de cuando estaban en el Toho.

En otro lugar del bello Tokio, Takahashi después de acompañar a Eriko al trabajo, se encontraba parloteando con su amiga "la consciencia". Caminaba y se sobaba la quijada al mismo tiempo, aunque sus caminados daban mucho qué desear después del sentonazo que también se propició; colosal golpe había recibido del número 9 de la selección japonesa.

- sí se me hace un moretón…. Me las pagará, tengo una cita mañana …ouch, si los burros patean fuerte… éste tipo aparte de patear como burro también pega como burro (sic), qué bueno que no me pateo… y luego Kanzaki sale al rescate defendiéndole… uy, y hablando de burros, allá está el animal jugando, pero me las pagará…

Ían se acomodó la gorra que traía en esa ocasión con el lema de "los bikini´s del caribe", se subió un poco el short, tomó valor y fue a enfrentarse a Kojiro.

Rato después, la Srita. Matsumoto estaba en su oficina cuando recibió una llamada.

- Kanzaki, qué gusto tener noticias tuyas… dime, qué lograste conseguir?.- preguntaba la gran manager mientras no perdía de vista unos contratos de publicidad que estaban casi listos para el futbolista.

Eriko después de dar unas indicaciones en italiano a sus alumnos, continuó con su charla - pues ya tengo el contacto que estará al pendiente de Kojiro en Italia, está más qué dispuesto, su nombre es Nakata, Luiks Nakata. Está haciendo estudios más a fondo del idioma y yo lo recomiendo ampliamente.-

Matsumoto cambió del teléfono a una diadema inalámbrica para poder moverse por su oficina – bien, Srita. Kanzaki, ¿le sería posible que nos acompañara al gran país de las pastas y vino mientras Kojiro se instala en Turín, le cubriremos sus viáticos claro está y a su vez nos presentará con el amigo suyo del cual me está comentando, aparte de que en la conferencia de prensa necesitaremos una traductora y usted sería la ideal, tendría muy buena presencia ante las cámaras y con los medios de comunicación.

- vaya, qué halago de su parte, con todo gusto los acompaño, solo que le confirmaría en una hora, tengo que hablar con Recursos Humanos de aquí del instituto para hacer los procedimientos respectivos, no creo que exista problema alguno, pero tenga la certeza de que viajaré.

Matsumoto sonrió – muy bien, esperaré su confirmación. – Enseguida colgó cuando a los 10 minutos recibió otra llamada – Aló, habla Matsumoto…- ella se detuvo rápidamente de su caminar. Kaoiri siempre estaba hiperactiva, no podía quedarse tanto tiempo sentada o en un mismo lugar. – qué hizo qué?...- preguntó tan fuerte que su secretaría la alcanzó a escuchar -voy para allá, por favor Sawada, traten que todo esté en orden, salgo enseguida.

- con esa actitud no llegarás lejos Hyuga!.- le gritaba Takahashi mientras por la boca le escurría algo de sangre y Sorimachi con bastante fuerza lo detenía

- Ken, suéltame!...voy a patear a ese estúpido!

- no lo haré….- Hyuga forcejeaba para intentarse zafar - cálmate quieres! – le reiteraba su amigo. Ken tenía cierta ventaja por sus conocimientos en artes marciales

Ambos estaban golpeados, aunque Kojiro pega más fuerte que Ían, no se salvó de un buen gancho al hígado que aquél le propició.

- ¿sólo con golpes crees que se arreglan las diferencias, yo pensaba que no, pero parece que es la única manera contigo, y solo no termino de partirte la cara por respeto a Eriko; "primero me la parte él, uy, que bueno que no lee mis pensamientos" se decía a sí mismo- …suéltame ya! – le gritaba a Sorimachi quien de inmediato hizo caso

- ah! Crees que me la podrías partir!… Ken, suél…tame…

- pero qué demonios pasa aquí! .- Era Eriko que había llegado al lugar después de recibir una llamada de que Ían se había vuelto a pelear; el Instituto no quedaba lejos.

Ían y Ken continuaban asesinándose por medio de los ojos y con el pensamiento pues los dos tenían los puños cerrados.

Kanzaki estaba molesta y aquellos no le habían tomado tanta importancia al hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, y por cierto, ella fue una vez más el conflicto entre ambos personajes al Ían reclamarle a Kojiro su presunta "relación" con Eriko, aspecto que al próximo jugador italiano no le vino en gracia ya que entre ellos solo hay una relación maestra-alumno, pero la insistencia de Takahashi provocó que Hyuga sacara más que nada el estrés y nerviosismo del próximo viaje.

A paso veloz Matsumoto llegó al lugar.

- Kanzaki, Hyuga, pero qué ha pasado?.- cuestionaba aún tranquilamente la manager.

- nada Srita. .- contestaba Ían

- sí, solo fueron roces por el juego, eso es todo… nos encendimos un poco, pero no pasó a mayores.- argumentaba Kojiro sin dejar de ver a Ían

- sí, cosas del fútbol… - Ían dejó de mirar a Hyuga y se dirigió con Matsumoto – Ían Takahashi, a sus órdenes.- éste hizo la reverencia y al levantarse le guiñó el ojo a Kaori quien al instante hizo una mirada de "y a éste qué le pasa".

– mucho gusto jovencito, espero que tengan un poco más de cuidado, ya están bastantes grandes para andarse arrastrando por el pasto.- acto seguido, ella volteaba a mirar la sudadera de Hyuga que ahora era verde con café-negro y un poco de sangre.

- me retiro, hasta luego. – Ían se marchaba, Eriko lo siguió después de disculparse con su nuevo alumno y preguntarle si tenía ánimos para tomar las clases ese día recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Kojiro.

Matsumoto vio alejarse a aquel par y luego invitó a los chicos a tomarse un vapor y una ducha al Club privado en donde Hyuga recién había hecho un promocional, esto con el fin de que se calmaran un poco. Kaori sabía que Kojiro de alguna manera empezaba a estar nervioso y estresado por la nueva experiencia que estaba a punto de formar en su vida, pero también sabía que él era un chico muy capaz; de todas maneras, los golpes eran también parte de su personalidad "sexy" según sus fans.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Takahashi había ignorado a Kanzaki en los últimos 5 minutos de caminata – Ían…detente.. Ían….- aquel seguía ignorándola, no tenía ánimos de escuchar los sermones filosóficos de su amiga

- Ían Scott Takahashi detente por favor!.- el chico se detuvo en seco poniendo sus manos en su cintura y volteando para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿me puedes decir qué diablos fue lo que pasó?.- preguntaba bastante molesta la japonesa

Éste desvió la mirada y con voz nada elocuente le había respondido que solamente estaban jugando

- A-JÁ… desde cuando en un juego te habían sacado sangre de la boca, no inventes por favor- argumentaba ella con un tono de voz irónico y furioso -te pelaste con él cierto?.- preguntó después de que el chico había seguido con sus ojos cafés el andar de una chica colegiala

Éste, sin quitar el punto de fijación respondió claramente y en voz baja -iré a Italia.-

- ¿qué?

- iré a Italia, he dicho,..- de estar tranquilamente, los ánimos de Ían nuevamente se levaron -no pienso dejarte con ese sujeto tan violento, pobre de Luik, con qué clase de sujeto se enfrentará, también el viaje me servirá para advertirle.

- no conoces a Hyuga!.- interrumpió abruptamente ella

- tú tampoco!.- contestó enseguida en el mismo volumen que Kanzaki, -sólo porque lo has visto un par de veces ya dices que lo conoces?.-

- cuándo dejarás de creerte mi hermano mayor? No necesito alguien como tú que me espante a los hombres que recién conozco, ojalá Luik fuese el que estuviera aquí en vez de….-

Ella no pudo terminar la frase porque Takahashi había golpeado una pared y dejado los nudillos ahí

Enfadado y sin pensar mucho las cosas dijo: "Luik por aquí, Luik por allá…si tanto lo quieres deberías irte también a Italia, es más, ¿por qué no te quedas allá un tiempo con él? Sirve de que estás más a su cuidado y pendiente de que no le pase nada".-

Un silencio de pronto llegó entre ambos amigos, Eriko respiró tranquilamente una vez más e indagó - ¿qué es lo que te pasa para que tengas ésta actitud?

- no me pasa nada grave.- fueron las últimas palabras de Ían antes de seguir su camino.-

Continuará…

Nota: aún no sé que significa Eriko u.u pero bueno, el significado del nombre es lo de menos por el momento.

Me emocioné con este capítulo, así que tuve que cortar un poco, al menos ya tengo el material para el que le sigue, o quizá porque espacié un poco más? O.o

Mitzuko Chan, no conozco al monje que dices, pero si se parece, fue toda una coincidencia, de verdad. Y referente a "our relation y el enigma de ¿qué pasa que no se actualiza?" pues la socia con la que lo escribo anda con sus estudios, la intentaré presionar para que ya lo termine y es que las dos escribimos el capítulo para darle cierto "toque". También ya me preguntaron por otros lados y personalmente, es con el fic que más rió al escribir xD.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

By Vini Astrea

- ¿oye, qué es lo que le pasa a ese sujeto?.- preguntaba Sorimachi mientras se quitaba la camisa para entrar al vapor

- sólo porque Eriko y yo nos tuteamos rápidamente, aquél tipejo se enojo, piensa que tenemos algo más que amistad.- hablaba aún enojado Hyuga mientras también se quitaba la playera.

- bueno, no olvides que no es fácil tutearse unos con otros.- acotó el joven Sawada refiriéndose a la cultura nipona

Enseguida, ya todos estaban sentados en el vapor con solo las toallas en la cintura, no sin antes ser admirados por varias chicas en pleno pasillo mixto antes de entrar al vapor. Ken indagó a Kojiro si tenía algo Takahashi con su profesora.

- no, ella me comentó que son como hermanos y él se comporta como el hermano mayor que analiza a los presuntos prospectos de ella…

Por un rato solo se enfocaron a hablar del fútbol, así como haciendo recuento de hazañas anteriores, divertidos y cardiacos momentos

Kojiro regresó a la tranquilidad y entuciasta les contó de las clases de italiano que llevaba con Eriko Kanzaki, de aquellas clases que tomaría estando en Italia, de la conferencia de prensa y el comunicado que tendría que dar él para que Eriko lo tradujera, las inmensas ganas de destacar en el fútbol italiano. Lo dispuesto que estaba para crecer profesionalmente y poder llegar a la copa del mundo.

- es una experiencia increíble, salir de tu país para darte a conocer en otros!.-

- sé dice que Italia tiene una excelente defensa.-

- pero yo soy un gran goleador y les demostraré la capacidad que puedo tener, ellos sabrán quien es el gran Kojiro Hyuga!.- hablaba eufóricamente el jugador nipon mientras se preparaban para salir del club a donde habían ido no sin antes repartir unos cuantos autógrafos.

Italia.

Luik después de hablar con Eriko había vuelto a salir para una vez más reunirse con Aoi y Gino y aprovechar los últimos días de descanso que todos tenían en sus respectivas actividades.

- bien, y entonces cuando llega el gran tigre?.- preguntaba curioso Shingo mientras se sentaban en una mesa para conversar.

- pronto, no te preocupes, podrás saludarlo.- contestaba el joven Nakata cuando de repente sintió un golpe en su espalda lo cual provocó que él volteara.

- ah, perdón, disculpe usted, fue sin querer.- decía un sujeto

Luik lo vio y al saber quien era, regresó la mirada a donde estaba situada anteriormente.

- Carlo, eres tú… te pido de favor que no molestes a Nakata.- decía Gino quien al parecer conocía a ese joven.

- yo? Molestarlo, pero si solo fue un accidente Fernández, a menos que él lo quiera resolver en la cancha, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.- enseguida éste pateo el pie de Nakata quien instintivamente se puso de pie para encararlo.

- Luik, desístelo, no vale la pena!.- discutía Shingo mientras intentaba separar a ese par.

Al joven estudiante de Luik le entraron en ese momento las ganas de partirle la cara a ese intento de futbolista llamado Carlo Riccardo.

- Nakata…el día que quieras te demuestro la razón por la cual no juegas fútbol; eres de lo peor Nakata!.- y con esto último, Carlo abandonó el susodicho lugar dejando a un Luik con la sangre hirviendo de coraje.

- tranquilo, déjalo y no le tomes importancia, ya sabes cómo es ese sujeto.- le sugería Gino.

Mientras sus amigos lo animaban de una manera para que se tranquilizara, en el interior Luik hacia lo contrario, se desanimaba al saber que no podía hacer una carrera futbolística.

- no te preocupes, solo porque él es un poco más alto y se cree lo mejor te reta de esa manera.- le decía Gino mientras comía uno de los bocadillos que habían traído a su mesa

- sí… se quedó traumado aquella vez que lo dejaste en ridículo pero…., jajaja, ya lo quiero ver que se te acerque cuando estés con Hyuga.- señalaba divertido el jugador número 20 japonés

- aunque no estaría mal que lo volvieras a dejar en ridículo.- sugería el arquero italiano

Luik hacía una mueca de desaprobación- no sé si pueda derrotarlo, uno nunca sabe si la "suerte" está de su lado.

Aoi se le acercó y mientras le palmeaba la espalda con una sonrisa le dijo que no inventara, que no dijera eso pues sabía él mismo que era muy bueno en el fut.

Y fue así que entre plática, ánimos, desanimos y demás, los chicos seguían en su canal, mientras tanto, en Japón Ían no pudo escaparse de su amiga Eriko quien logró detener el andar de él al aplicarle ella una llave de lucha (O.o)

- ya pues…., me rindo!.- decía éste mientras estaba en el suelo vencido

- já, te volví a ganar!.- gritaba Kanzaki mientras se ponía de pie y elevaba los brazos a manera de triunfo.

Ían se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo mientras que le decía que no era cierto, que él se había dejado caer a propósito para que ya lo dejara de molestar

- qué débil eres!.- decía esta mientras lo observaba con las manos en la cintura

- eso es mentira, si no nos hubieran separado hace rato hubiera "desconfigurado el rostro" al susodicho de Hyuga y te lo hubiera demostrado.- hablaba fanfarroneando mientras cerraba los puños y hacia unas fintas de boxeo

- mmm, en primera se dice "desfigurado" y en segunda, me tengo que ir a las clases de Hyuga, luego hablo contigo muy seriamente

Takahashi agachó la cabeza por un momento que no duró más de 10 segundos cuando vio pasar a una conocida suya – bueno, luego hablamos me voy….

Hyuga después de un rato de convivir con sus amigos, regresó a su apartamento para recibir las clases de Eriko, en el camino recordaba la plática que había tenido con ellos donde había salido al tema su querida amiga Maki, quien se encontraba en esos momentos de concentración pues pronto iría con la selección femenil nacional de softball a un torneo.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el grito eufórico de Kanzaki

- Hyuga!.- alzaba ella la voz para que él no cerrara la puerta del edificio

- ah, Eriko, pensé que no ibas a venir.- comentaba tranquilamente el moreno

Kanzaki por unos segundos miraba al jugador a los ojos- quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi amigo.- enseguida se ponía firme y agachaba su torzo y cabeza a manera de disculpa.-, perdónalo!.-

Kojiro rápidamente colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella para ponerla nuevamente en firme su espalda.- tranquila, no tienes por qué tú hacer esas cosas

- pero, él es mi amigo, y estoy muy apenada contigo

- bueno, luego arreglamos esto y vayamos arriba que empieza a refrescar.- fue cuando él le abrió la puerta a ella y empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso.

- vaya que tu amigo es…muy allegado a ti

- que pena, que pena de verdad, pero en cuanto nuevamente lo vea, hablo con él…. es que, piensa que tenemos…- ella no terminó sus pensamientos cuando ambos se sonrojaron.-

- este… mira, aquí está el discurso que quiero decir en Italia.- rompió él, el momento de sonrojos.-

- genial, veamos que pusiste…

_Yo, Hyuga Kojiro he venido entusiasta a jugar en la liga italiana de soccer, he de demostrar la razón por la cual se me contrató con hechos y no con palabras, obtendrán de mí los resultados esperados pues en la vida hay dos cosas que se tienen, razones o resultados, pero las razones no cuentan. Llego con el pensamiento de triunfo, de ánimo y les demostraré que puedo ser el mejor goleador!.-_

Kanzaki lo leyó atentamente, definitivamente esas eran palabras de Hyuga, y fue cuando habló:- mira Kojiro, te voy a recitar algo que pueda que te sirva, se titula "El éxito comienza con la voluntad…"

_Si piensas que estás vencido, lo estás;_

_Si piensas que no te atreverás, no lo harás;_

_Si piensas que te gustaría ganar, pero que no puedes,_

_Es casi seguro que no lo lograrás._

_Si piensas que vas a perder, ya has perdido,_

_Porque en el mundo encontrarás_

_Que el éxito empieza con la voluntad,_

_Todo está en tu estado de ánimo._

_Si piensas que estás adelante, lo estás;_

_Tienes que tirarle alto para elevarte,_

_Tienes que estar seguro de ti mismo,_

_Antes de ganar un premio._

_La batalla de la vida no siempre la gana_

_El hombre más fuerte o más ligero,_

_Porque, tarde o temprano, el hombre que gana _

_Es aquél que cree poder hacerlo._

_(Napoleón Hill)_

Un silencio se tornó y Kojiro caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al cuadro colgado que tenía en su sala donde aparecía su equipo ganador en la preparatoria.- Me extraña que me digas esto…yo nunca he desistido y siempre lucho por ganar y ser el mejor.-

- lo sé, pero… Italia, es otro país, es otro continente.

- te agradezco ese recital, vaya que te lo aprendiste, pero dime, qué te pareció lo que escribí.- y una vez más ambos jóvenes hablaban

Fue así que terminaron ese día.

Continuará…

Nota:

Uf, después de no actualizar, les pido disculpas, salí de viaje y no me di tiempo para hacerlo y luego andaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas, pero ya estoy por aquí nuevamente.

Feliz Año, que tengan ya sus propósitos y los busquen durante este tiempo para hacerlos realidad.

Les agradezco sus lectura y sus mensajes, procuraré no demorar para darle pronto final (que ya lo tengo en pre-producción).


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Alemania.

Eran las 12 pm, la tarde era cálida en el Hamburgo, era un día un tanto despejado, solo unas cuántas nubes pequeñas se podían ver a lo lejos. El equipo del arquero Wakabayashi se había desocupado más temprano de lo normal y aún cuando habían invitado al japonés a ir con los del equipo a un restaurante, éste prefirió quedarse en casa descansando, escuchando música _bossa nova, _esperando a una personita especial y haciendo unos sushis; alimento que hacía mucho no lo preparaba, al instante su teléfono timbró y acudió a contestar.

- Hola Genzo.

- Tsubasa, qué gusto saber de ti, ¿qué tal estás?.-

Hace algunos meses no se habían comunicado los chicos y era momento de actualizarse en noticias a nivel profesional (más que nada).

Antes de que el capitán de la selección nipona hablara por el auricular, Wakabayashi lograba escuchar a su amigo que estaba en la cocina, después de unos segundos contestó- muy bien, contento de emprender esta nueva etapa profesional y listo para jugar en la liga europea

- supe que estás en España.- hablaba el afamado arquero mientras ejercitaba sus manos.

A Tsubasa ya se le podía apreciar sosteniendo el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras intentaba hacer unas mezclas de leche y harina- así es, y me quedaré en el equipo.- contestaba el capitán entusiasta

- me da mucho gusto por ti, ¿cuándo te presentan oficialmente?

- pasado mañana recibo la casaca del barca y créeme, me siento nervioso, como si jugara por primera vez en el extranjero

- tranquilo amigo, es normal, aparte no tienes nada qué temer pues eres un excelente jugador, tú preocúpate por seguir creciendo profesionalmente para juntos jugar por la copa del mundo y llevar a Japón a cumplir ese gran sueño!.- afirmaba con una gran voz elocuente el chico de la gorra inseparable

- claro amigo, - contestaba éste eufórico mientras volteaba sus panes apunto de quemarse- gracias por tus palabras, de verdad.

Genzo estaba atento al ruido y sabía que su amigo estaba en la cocina-já, dime, qué tal te va en la cocina, de seguro agarraste algo caliente sin el guante correspondiente, ¡qué despistado!...- bufaba Wakabayashi mientras escuchaba cómo se le caían algunos platos a Tsubasa "rayos..".- se alcanzaba a escuchar, una palabra no tan usual del capitán Ozhora.

- Gen, tengo problemas, te hablo después, ¿vale?.-

Wakabayashi se despidió y siguió riendo mientras en ese momento aparecía en pantalla de TV a Kojiro Hyuga en noticia por su fichaje a Italia

- bien Hyuga, solo espero que tu orgullo no haga difícil tu estancia…

- _Hola!.- _se escuchó un grito por la puerta…

Regresando a Japón.

Ken, Sorimachi y Hyuga habían quedado a las 8pm en cenar en un restaurante no tan común, habían llegado a un lugar discreto para evadir el mayor momento posible a los medios de comunicación que estaban buscando a Hyuga

- jaja, así que ahora hasta tomas clases de canto, eh!.- se reía un poco Ken mientras veía la mirada de Kojiro quien estaba un tanto molesto.

- sí, le insistí que eso no me serviría, que yo juego fútbol y no canto y sabes lo que hizo?...

Ambos amigos se sonrieron ante la expresión de asombro de Hyuga mientras éste continuaba relatando -se puso a cantar en Italiano y me dijo, "repite lo que yo diga…" "- qué haga qué, pero si yo no canto Eriko.- narraba como si estuviera en el momento, con una expresión de ojos expresivos diciendo "ni loco lo hago".

Ella había sacado hábilmente un disco compacto y se preparaba para ponerlo mientras que decía que me hará bien escuchar y cantar música en italiano, así me familiarizas más pronto. Yo por mientras cruzaba de brazos y en un tono un tanto rudo le respondía que no lo iba ha hacer ya que no era cantante y no le gustaba cantar, pero ella no me prestó atención ya que estaba muy entretenida intentando descifrar cómo se usaba el equipo reproductor.

- un poco complicado.- me dijo- pero creo que ya pude.- hablaba ella mientras regresaba su mirada conmigo y me notó que estaba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de molestia.

- "vaya vaya…así que el chico se está poniendo rudo eh?.-"

- ¿¿pero qué dices?.- fue el cuestionamiento que le hice y enseguida añadí que no era ningún chico rudo con voz molesta mientras que Eriko intentaba contener la risa, hasta que le pregunté disgustado – "¿¿de qué te rìes eh?"

y me respondió esto: "mira, con tus amigos o en el campo puedes desahogar toda tu furia y ser el chico rudo que siempre has sido, pero aquí…. Yo mando!"

- vaya que se revela la chica eh!.- hablaba Kazuki divertidamente

- espera, aún hay más…enseguida yo le dije: "pues tú eres la ruda eh, mira de que tú dándome órdenes…."

- Y no le bastó lo que me dijo hasta continuar divertidamente que ella era la maestra y tenía que seguir yo las instrucciones.

- jaja, así que te puso a cantar eh!

Kojiro se ruborizó un poco .- pues sí, no me quedó otra.

- y qué cantaste? _Volare…oooo cantare…oooo.- _seguía entre risa y risa Ken y Sorimachi.

De repente, unas cuantas personas que eran reporteros se dejaron venir a la mesa donde los 3 chicos se encontraban cenando tranquilamente.

"¿joven Hyuga, ya está preparado para su arribo a Italia?..." "¿su novia Maki seleccionada nacional del equipo femenil de softball ya está enterada?" "es cierto que mantiene una relación con su maestra de italiano?" "se rumora también que se peleó con el novio de su maestra" "¿qué comentario tiene del fútbol italiano?".

Varias preguntas al mismo tiempo habían lanzado los periodistas mientras que Kojiro no podía ni balbucear; cámaras de video, micrófonos, fotógrafos estaban presentes como nunca antes lo habían estado.

Ken y Kazuki se pusieron inmediatamente de escudo tratando de contener que los medios no se acercaran más a su amigo; por primera vez la prensa estaba tras Kojiro y al parecer más que nada por el espectáculo y la supuesta relación que mantenía con su profesora de italiano la cual era falsa.

Mientras tanto, Kanzaki daba los últimos momentos de su clase.

- bien, los posesivos masculinos plurales son; **Io, tu, lui, noi, voi, loro** y algunos adverbios de modo son: **bene, benone, male, cosí, almeno**.- hablaba la profesora a su grupo mientras señalaba la pizarra y enseguida estornudaba cuando llegó la secretaria a interrumpir su clase.

- disculpe profesora Kanzaki, afuera hay unos cuántos que preguntan por usted y quieren que vaya.

- ¿unos cuantos, ¿a mí, vaya que raro… bueno chicos, hagan el crucigrama que se encuentra al final del capítulo de tarea y los veo mañana.- Eriko salía del salón mientras pensaba "pero, ya me puse al corriente en la lavandería, en la tintorería, no le debo a Don Kiko…" inmediatamente recibía una llamada a su celular

- Kojiro, qué gusto escucharte… ¿pero qué dices?.- ella hablaba un tanto despreocupada mientras seguía caminando – ¿reporteros?...¿qué tú y yo somos pareja?.- en eso ella justamente llegaba a donde se encontraban varios periodistas quienes en seguida la abordaron - vaya, ahora sé a lo que te refieres…tranquilo grandulón ..,sé dar conferencia de prensa, te veo después, bye.

- señorita Kanzaki, ¿es cierto que usted es maestra del jugador de soccer Kojiro Hyuga?

- así es.- respondía ella con la tranquilidad suficiente

En seguida otro preguntón aprovechó el turno: "¿es cierto que llevan una relación personal a pesar de que él tiene a su novia en la selección femenil de softball japones?

- ¿¿qué qué? O sea, ¿¿quien inventó eso?.- preguntando con la voz un poco alzada cuando enseguida le realizaron otra pregunta. Eriko estaba sorprendida ante dichos cuestionamientos mientras que algunos alumnos del instituto asomaban sus cabezas para enterarse de "las nuevas" en torno de la profesora Kanzaki

- ¿y que usted viajará a Italia en donde allá se piensan casar?

- qué semejante tontería…, cielos santo… señores, solo les diré que efectivamente soy su profesora y que es rotundamente falso que llevemos una relación más allá del maestro-alumno; es absurdo eso de que seamos pareja y por favor, espero que no lo vuelvan a repetir más, con su permiso tengo que ir a dar clases.

Al instante llegaba la seguridad de la Institución y hacían que las personas abandonaran el lugar, Eriko llamó a Hyuga para decirle cómo le había ido, si bien perdió un poco los estribos, no se los manifestó al 9 de la selección.

Mientras tanto, en Alemania, una chica había llegado a casa del arquero, era delgada, de 1.70 de estatura, complexión delgada, pelo y ojos negros. Llevaba un maleta que aparentaba ser muy pequeña, pero por dentro era muy amplia. Su nombre es Akiko Wakabayashi, sus padres decidieron llamarla así por la actriz que estuvo de moda cuando ella había nacido.

continuará…

Nota: disculpen si les parecen cortos mis capítulos, aún no me acostumbro a hacerlos más extensos, pero con la práctica espero ir mejorando su extensión o al menos proponerme de q sean 4 hojas y no 3.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

Akiko Wakabayashi está en invención mía ya que Genzo tiene 2 hermanos hombres y una hermana. Esto con el fin de alcanzar una expectativa más, espero lograrlo.

Espero no demorarme más, he estado enferma -.-

saludos.

Vini Astrea


	8. que enredo

Capítulo 8

"qué enredo!"

Las clases habían terminado en el colegio de Akiko y ella había decidido salir de Londres para tomar unas aventurezcas vacaciones de "mochilazo", lo cual no duró mucho pues le incomodó dormir en los trenes. Aún así logró llegar hasta Hamburgo Alemania para visitar a su hermano.

Su hermano llegó hasta ella para darle un gran abrazo- Akiko, qué gusto verte.-

Ella también lo abrazaba y cuando se separaron miró rápidamente de los pies hasta la cabeza -lo mismo digo Genzo, hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos, qué grande estás.

El arquero se sonrió, cruzó los brazos e hizo la misma revisión que su hermana le había hecho -- jajaja, bueno, tú no te quedas tan atrás, ahora tendré que cuidarte más eh!

Akiko se sonrió y le dio un golpe en el brazo a su hermano- jajaja, no seas payaso, por el momento sabes que mi prioridad es el atletismo y después los estudios, así que los chicos quedan un tanto fuera.

La pequeña hermana Wakabayashi se sentaba en el mini-bar que tenía de adorno su hermano, éste le siguió y se sentó a lado de ella.

Los bancos eran altos de madera fina y relucientes gracias al barniz, y combinaban con el café oscuro del mini-bar y es que cuando él ocupó donde vive, le gustó mucho esa parte del lugar, pero cabe destacar que es más adorno que en verdad un lugar para colocar botellas, aunque sí mantiene algunas como de vino tinto.

- vaya vaya, ¿desde cuando saliste tan estudiosa?.- cuestionaba éste mientras levantaba un cuadro donde había una fotografía del equipo infantil de soccer.

Akiko tomó una revista deportiva que él tenía a la vista y respondió: - desde que supe que te dedicarías al fútbol y que yo entonces tendría que estudiar para mantener la empresa de nuestros padres.

Genzo agarraspó (no sé si se diga así, pero es cuando haces un ruido con la garganta) se quedó un instante pensativo y continuó con la charla- pero… ¿no sería al revés, primero los estudios y luego el atletismo?

- eso suena lógico, pero por si no sabes, tienes una hermana bastante inteligente…cielos, a ti te vendría bien juntarte conmigo, haber si algo se te pega.- se burlaba la chica mientras le bajaba la gorra a su hermano hasta los ojos

- JA- JA-JA, chistosita.- al instante éste la levantaba y se la reacomodaba.

En seguida, por la TV salió uno de los tantos anuncios de publicidad del momento.

- ey, ¿que ese no es Kojiro Hyuga, tu compañero de selección?.- indagaba con emoción la chica dejando a su hermano sorprendió por la manera en cuestionar y si acción de acercarse a la TV.

- sí, ¿por?

- vaya que se ha vuelto muy famoso y muy atractivo…mira esos músculos, esos pectorales

- tranquila hermanita, no te emociones tanto

- esas piernas…deberías presentármelo.- decía ella con la naturalidad que le caracterizaba.

Wakabayashi casi se va de espaldas- ¿que què? ¿Quieres que te lo presente, ¿lo dices en serio o me estás vacilando?

- oye! Yo digo las cosas en serio, me gustaría conocerlo, ¿cuándo me lo presentas?.- definitivamente Akiko estaba hablando en serio

- no es tan sencillo.- respondía él mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón negro

- vamos Gen, hasta ahorita para ti nada ha sido imposible.- insistía ella

- lo que sucede es que… pues él ahora está en Japón y pronto en Italia .-

Genzo trataba que su hermana dejara de insistir mientras que ella miraba algunos recortes de periódico que él había enmarcado de sus actuaciones con su selección nacional.

- ajá, ¿y?.- con esta respuesta obviamente no lo había conseguido.

- qué quieres que haga, que viajemos y al llegar le diga "Hyuga, es mi hermana menor Akiko, te la presento…".- hablaba con una voz un tanto irónica

- ah, es cierto, ahora estará en el fútbol italiano…-

- ese tono hace que sospeche que tienes alguna idea.-

Akiko se desentendía y cambiaba de tema - gracias hermanito, y dime… ¿qué harás en vacaciones?.-

- ¿en mis vacaciones?.- balbuceaba un poco

- claro! En tus vacaciones... ¿o qué?…¿crees que no estoy enterada del Club,

- ¿eh?.- Genzo intentaba disimular

- sé que tienes unos días de vacaciones y perfectamente me podrás acompañar a Italia

- pero yo no quiero ir a Italia.- respondía éste con cierta expresión en el rostro que indicaba que de verdad no quería ir.

Ella se puso enfrente de él y con seguridad y decisión agregó- lo siento hermanito, tendrás que acompañarme y pagarme uno de los tantos favores que no me debes,...sirve que de paso lo saludas

- ¿y yo por que habría querer saludarlo?.- la verdad, es que Genzo era muy sincero, no había mucho motivo pero quizá unos días en Italia le vendrían bien.

- Gen, no seas mal compañero y ve a felicitarlo por su fichaje y ya no te hagas del rogar que sino le digo a papá que te fuiste por ahí de vago.-

- está bien, está bien…., será una visita rápida, ok!.- Genzo recibía el abrazo de su hermana después de decirle "sí" mientras en sus pensamientos estaban: "hyuga se sorprenderá"

- genial, voy a ir apartando los boletos de avión, aunque me gustaría irme en tren…..- sugería ella mientras abría el directorio de servicios

- sí, vamonos en tren.- asentaba Genzo a la sugerencia de su hermana Akiko, aunque ella al instante cambió de opinión.

- no, qué incomodo, mejor en avión

- ¡oh pues!.- exclamaba divertido Genzo -No querías aventura, mochilazo y dormir y acampar y todo eso?.- se reía discretamente al saber que su hermana aún no se acostumbraba a estar sin lujos, pero al menos lo intentaba.

- sí, pero es muy incómodo, eso lo haré después aparte…"y soy rebelde cuando no pienso igual que ayer" (1)

Wakabayashi se ponía de pie para seguir a su hermana que estaba ya en la cocina- oye Akiko… ¿de verdad crees que me voy a comer el cuento de que quieres ir a conocer a Hyuga?.- preguntaba amigablemente.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba su vaso con figuras de vacas para servirse un poco de jugo de manzana, era el único vaso de ese tipo que Gen guardaba; todos los que llegaban a su casa querían tomar en ese vaso ya que estaba demasiado gracioso - mmm, ¿por qué dicho cuestionamiento tan repentino y directo?

Ahora fue el turno de Wakabayashi quien tomó su tazón en forma de balón de soccer para servirse ahí sus sushis y bañarlos en sala de soya (ay, se me antojó o) - sé que tienes una personita especial que vive en Italia, aunque también sé que discutiste con él y de un tiempo para acá resulta que ha sido tu afán de conocer a Hyuga cuando antes te caía mal

- oye, hay coincidencias, todo puede pasar, aparte, aquello ya lo superé y tu comentario está fuera de línea en estos momentos.- hablaba molesta después de escuchar eso que su hermano futbolista pensaba.

- uy, pero no te enojes hermanita.-

- Genzo! Por qué me pegas!- exclamaba rudamente la chica atleta

- já, no te pegué, solo te jalé la oreja.- reía aquel mientras salí de la cocina con su tazón

Ésta dejó su vaso para seguirlo a él quien ya dejaba su tazón en la barra y corría - golpeador de menores, me las vas a pagar!

- jajajaja

- ven acá, no huyas cobarde!

Mientras tanto en Italia

Luik descansaba en su dormitorio, escuchando aquellos cd´s que no tenían título en la carátula y redescubriendo de que artista se trataba.

- Este compacto… acaso será….- Nakata lo miro con cierta nostalgia, lo puso en su reproductor. La guitarra empezó a tocar, éste se sentó por un momento

_Tal vez podamos confundirnos_

_equivocarnos, perder la razón_

_caer al fondo de un abismo_

_y terminar por decirnos adiós_

su corazón inmediatamente estremeció mientras que sus pensamientos se teletransportaban

_Dime si no has hecho locuras_

_que no son tales si se hacen por amor_

_piensa que a estas alturas_

_que más nos da arriesgar el corazón_

miró la fotografía que se tomó ese verano con sus amigos inseparables desde la infancia y uno que otro extra.

_Si es por ti_

_olvidaría todo lo vivido_

_Si es por ti_

_me dejaría en manos del destino_

_Si es por ti_

_caminaría a tientas_

_me lanzaría a ciegas_

_Si es por ti_

Nakata cabizbajo recordaba dos años atrás cuando se encontraba en Japón, la imaginación volaba en este instante y todo su alma se teletransportaba.

_Y si una noche no amanece_

_y si al final tenían razón_

_al decir que el amor se desvanece_

_tampoco habrá por qué pedir perdón_

_Si es por ti_

_olvidaría todo lo vivido_

_Si es por ti_

_me dejaría en manos del destino_

_Si es por ti_

_caminaría a tientas_

_me lanzaría a ciegas_

_Si es por ti (2)_

Al término de dichas estrofas, Luik la detuvo, abrió los ojos atractivos que tenía y sacó del reproductor y guardó su compacto en su respectiva cajita sin carátula. – Vaya, estos recuerdos siguen presentes, no es fácil olvidar en el tiempo.

El sonido del teléfono lo terminó de sacar de sus pensamientos.

_- Luik, qué tal viejo, ¿estás ahí!.- Era Ían quien saludaba enérgicamente_

- mmm, claro, si no, no te hubiera contestado,

_- ¿que tal si hubiera sido la contestadora?.-_

- vaya, por primera vez acertaste, está bien, te perdono.- hablaba entre risas el joven estudiante -¿cómo te va, qué gusto.-

_- oye oye, hablas como si no me comunicara contigo seguidamente.- exclamaba aquel chico del pelo alborotado mientras rayaba con un lápiz la primera hoja que se encontraba._

Luik seguía con el teléfono mientras buscaba la diadema inalámbrica para seguir con su dormitorio- no lo tomes como reclamo, pero, de hecho me hablas una vez cada tres meses, dos a lo mucho, así que…

_- bueno bueno, pero dí que te hablo.- respondía amigablemente su gran amigo._

- ja, está bien, ¿qué pasa contigo?

_- pues, aquí solo para confirmarte que sí iré._

Nakata se quedó un poco pensativo antes de seguir la charla - uy, aún tienes esa idea.

_Takahashi se levantó del asiento para buscar algo de alimento en su refrigerador- sí, y ahora más que terminamos peleados_

Enseguida Luik no se dejó esperar cuando soltó la carcajada- vaya vaya, así que el gran Kojiro te hizo puré!.- afirmaba entre risa y risa el chico que ya se había puesto la diadema inalámbrica.

Takahashi sentido y herido por la risa de su amigo se dispuso a dejar a un lado su dieta y prepararse la pizza familiar en vez de la individual, así combatiría la "depresión" por la cual en ese momento pasaba _- …. Que chistosito, claro que no!… ._- exclamaba mientras quitaba la envoltura a su pizza -por suerte llegaron a tiempo a rescatarme.- dichas últimas palabras las dijo con temor al pensar que quizá Kojiro si lo hubiera hecho puré

- jajajaja, eso está bien, aún hay Ían Takahashi para rato.-

Las fanfarronerías no se podían quedar a tras para _Ían -pero créeme, si no se hubieran metido a separarnos… el tipo se queda sin melena!.-_

Luik intentó contener la risa para hablar sarcástica e irónicamente- ajá, y qué más…

_- es cierto! Le hubiera roto la cara al tipo.- Takahashi apretaba el vaso de plástico al cerrar su puño._

- ¿así como Eriko lo ha llegado a hacer contigo?.- preguntó maliciosamente

_- oye, ahora sí que me has dado en mis débiles.-_ le reclamó aquel mientras se limpiaba la mano y el derrame. Takahashi por no lavar usaba platos desechables.

- jajaja, bueno, entonces ¿ya saben cuándo llegan?.- Luik intentaba retomar la conversación original, pero nuevamente ésta se desvirtuaría.

_- mmm, no; yo creo que por mi parte estaré días antes para evitar que me haga escándalo Eriko, pero yo te estaré avisando, sirve de que vamos a visitar a las amiguitas de la esquina jojojo, nos llevamos al Aoi, dile que no sea cobarde._

- jaja, ya no alucines y entiende que ya no son las mismas meseras de la última vez que viniste, por tu culpa ahora la dueña contrata a meseros varones y Shingo ahora está más emocionado con su nuevo fichaje que con las meseras.

Ían y Luik tontearon un rato más de la insistencia del primero por ir a la esquina e investigar ahora donde trabajaba la morena que hace tiempo le dio su número de seguridad social, el segundo le recordó que aún andaba el grupo de italianos con quienes se agarraron hace tiempo a golpes. – habrá que tener cuidado.- exclamaba Nakata

-----

- Srita. Matsumoto, no sé porque la prensa ha dicho todo eso.- Kojiro hablaba por su celular mientras se dirigía a la casa de Ken a paso veloz para evadir a la prensa.

- tranquilo Hyuga, así son los medios del espectáculo, deberás aprender a vivir con ellos.- decía su Manager tranquilamente mientras firmaba unos documentos de publicidad.

En eso, la secretaría de Matsumoto entro para avisarle de la última cita que tenía. – Hyuga, tengo que dejarte, tú tranquilo, te veo después…

Kojiro terminó de colgar y junto con Kazuki y Ken caminaban por unas oscuras calles, pero no tardaron mucho en ser descubiertos por la molesta prensa, así que tuvieron que correr por una estrecha calle para enseguida tomar un taxi.

- a dónde los llevo? Preguntaba el viejo taxista

- a la Cd. De Nankatsu!.- decía desesperado Kojiro

continuará….

Nota: Q loco, espero sea de su agrado.

(1) interpreta RBD "Rebelde"

(2) interpreta El sueño de Morfeo y Alex Ubago "si es por ti"


	9. vámonos

Capítulo 9

El taxista se sorprendió pero aún así cumplía órdenes y aún más cuando reconoció a las personas que llevaba abordo.

- _pero si son los jugadores de "fúbol" colegial más reconocidos… - _pensó el individuo.

- ey, cómo que a Nankatsu.- exclamaba Ken a quien la piel se le había erizado momentáneamente.

Un breve silencio se tornó en el auto, solo se podía escuchar el cambio de velocidades de éste.

- está bien en que queramos huir, pero tampoco se trata de irnos a otra ciudad tan repentinamente.- acotaba Kazuki mientras aún tenía la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Kojiro estaba desconcertado, el estar en el lente y en la atención de los medios de comunicación le ponían un poco nervioso -eh!...bueno, eso es cierto; es que, me ganaron los nervios… Sorimachi le dio la dirección del apartamento donde vivía Hyuga al taxista.

Eriko llegaba a su piso quitándose un zapato y luego el otro para descansar sus pies y la travesía que habían sufrido al ésta caminar aprisa.

- puf, tremendo escándalo se está armando, espero no se salga de control.- mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves para ingresar, escuchaba a su vecino predilecto cantar. –y ahora a ese Ían qué le pico?

Kanzaki subió las escaleras y tocando levemente abrió la puerta de Takahashi

Aquel no lo había escuchado llegar y seguía con su intento de canto en versión italiana. Pronto se le fue la inspiración cuando escuchó una carcajada

- y ahora tú!...andas muy feliz… a qué se deberá?.- preguntaba pícaramente la chica.

Ían le hecho ojos de fuego ante dicho comentario – o sea, no es lo que tú piensas eh! _Aunque no me vendría mal una…_

- bueno, dime que te tiene tan contento.- cuestionaba ella curiosa

- saldré de viaje, volaré por los cielos, caminaré por la tierra.- respondía mientras de su recámara sacaba una maleta.

A Takahashi no se le daba mentir, pero en esta ocasión estaba disimulando bastante bien.

Eriko caminaba por el cuarto mirando por todo el lugar, un calendario de chicas en bikini, algunas medallas colgadas, fotos de amigos…

- ¿¿ah sí? ¿¿Y a dónde si se puede saber?

Ían abrió los ojos y rápido puso a pensarse, enseguida respondía la mentira de que iría a México a firmar unos papeles que su hermana Nikki le había pedido (1). A Kanzaki le pareció extraño y volvió a cuestionarle de cuál era la razón por la que ésta vez no se los mandaba como solía hacerlo.

- yo le dije que iría, hace tiempo no la veo y me pareció buena excusa

- ¿y cuándo te vas entonces?

- mañana por la noche.- respondía éste mientras guardaba unos cuantos pares de calcetines.

Aún le parecía un poco extraño tan repentino viaje, pero tratándose de los negocios de ellos, todo era posible - sí que es urgente.-

- mientras más rápido me vaya, menos veré a "tú" Hyuga.- molestó Ían cuando terminaba de cerrar su maleta.

- ah, ya vas a empezar con eso…- la chica medio enfadada y cansada de la misma situación le aventó una almohada

Después de ser despeinado y volverse a peinar con la mano el chico habló - ya pues…, dime tú, ¿cómo estas, por lo que veo enérgica o te hace también falta…

- no digas tonterías….hace rato me abordó la prensa, uf, si que son pesadas.

Eriko le contó la travesía que había tenido que pasar y el mal entendido que se empezaba a generar con Kojiro, en donde hasta la fecha era todo falso.

- seguro que es falso y no tienes una aventura con el gran seleccionado japonés que viste el jersey con el número nueve?

- necio! Que no! Por qué ese afán de pensar que tenemos un romance cuando solo somos maestra y alumno, nada más.

- quizá porque el tigre últimamente se le ha visto una pequeña sonrisa que se expande cuando está contigo?...oye, y si le gustas?.- preguntó burlón su amigo a lo que enseguida molestando Kanzaki repreguntó: - celoso?

- yooo? Para nada, no inventes, ni de chiste, ni alcazo eh!

Por su parte, Kojiro había logrado llegar a su recámara para tumbarse, él podría ser muy poderoso en el fútbol, pero con la fama que se estaba creando simplemente no sabía cómo controlarla, los medios eran bastante curiosos y si no les das la entrevista enseguida inventan chismes que ponen en la lupa a más de uno.

- a estas alturas Maki ya debió enterarse y no me dirigirá la palabra.

Por un momento caviló lo que nadie hubiera pensado, hacerle una llamada a Wakabayashi o a Ozhora, o quizá al propio Aoi aunque éste último podría ayudarle más en su estancia y adaptación en Italia pero terminó recibiendo la llamada de Kaori Matsumoto para informarle que el viaje se había adelantado para mañana por la noche.

- he hablado con la gente del club y quieren hacerte minuciosos exámenes, así que haz tu maleta.

- bien, pero… y Kanzaki?

- no te preocupes, en un momento me he de comunicar con ella para decirle esto y que será nuestra interprete por poco tiempo mientras te acoplas allá ya que tu guía para los próximos meses será un chico japonés que estudia allá.

- bien

- a las 9 pm pasará una limusina por ti para ir después por Kanzaki y llevarlos al aeropuerto, lo más probable es que estén los reporteros listos, tú tranquilo.

- ok, buenas noches y gracias.

Hyuga salió apresuradamente de su casa para ir a despedirse de su familia después de hacer unas cuantas llamadas por teléfono a su vez que Eriko era informada del nuevo plan a seguir y agendaba sus pendientes a realizar por la mañana, lo que llevaría de ropa, utensilios personales, checaba pasaporte, las cuentas por pagar en adelantado, atrasadas, al corriente.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su amigo Luik cuando mejor decidió darle la grata sorpresa al llamarle ya estando allá. Terminó cuanto pudo algunos preparativos para enseguida acostarse a dormir, pero el sueño fue escaso; los nervios estaban presentes.

Kojiro abrazaba a su madre – estaré bien, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue allá les llamo por teléfono, si algo se les ofrece, no duden en buscarme, me hablan a través de la oficina de la señorita Matsumoto mientras consigo un lugar donde vivir o les doy algún teléfono.

- cuídate mucho hijo.- musitaba su mamá mientras le daba el último abrazo.

- y ustedes chicos, procuren no causar muchos problemas a mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

- sí hermano!.- contestaban los pequeños Hyuga´s

- anotas muchos goleeees! .- gritaba el más pequeño cuando veía que cada metro que avanzaba su hermano, éste iba despidiéndose.

Y con una última sonrisa, Kojiro se fue retirando más y más de su familia, poco a poco sus sueños se iban completando, había logrado él como jugador ir creciendo y apoyar a su familia por la cual desde pequeño había luchado bastante. No había sido nada sencillo, pero la meta era esa; consolidarse como jugador y ayudar a su familia.

Mientras tanto, en el pensamiento de Hyuga se venía el rostro de su padre, aquel hombre que le enseñó la frase de Giovanni Giacomo _Casanova "Un hombre que se decide a hacer algo sin pensar en otra cosa, supera todos los obstáculos"_. En su momento como niño no había podido entender lo suficiente, pero ahora de adulto comprendía que en cada momento se enfrentaría con obstáculos, pero mientras estuviera con valor, fuerza, coraje, constancia, empeño…superaría los retos; no sería fácil mas no imposible.

La liga italiana era su próximo objetivo, y como meta estaría la de ser el mejor goleador y vencer a la grandísima defensa que caracteriza a ese país. También un poco de incertidumbre, miedo e inseguridad le llegaban, el fútbol japonés apenas empezaba el ascenso y aunque ya a nivel internacional estuvieran colocados Genzo Wakabayashi, Tsubasa Ozhora, Shingo Aoi, eso no era suficiente para ya aceptar a los jugadores japoneses en alguna liga extranjera.

- será una dura batalla que tendré que afrontar, pero como dijo Alfred Withehead "los sueños de un soñador nunca se cumplen…siempre se superan" .- decía esto mientras cerraba el puño con gran fuerza.

Hyuga llegó a su piso e hizo unas cuántas llamadas más para despedirse de sus amigos y dormirse. Francamente no había pensado en cómo sería la despedida que le hicieran cuando se fuera de Japón, pero esta vez el viaje se adelantó y así sucedió; por teléfono.

En Alemania, Akiko apresuraba a Genzo para que investigara qué día llegaría Kojiro a Italia e hiciera maletas para irse lo antes posible.

(1)Nikki Takahashi, personaje creado por Vini Astrea.

nota: ahora comparto mis ratos libres en escritura que no es fic, intento de composición musical (pero no sé nada, solo pq me compré una guitarra eléctrica le toco, escribo y demás) trabajo y estudios en mi área y vagancia. Pero no he olvidado esto y prometo apresurarme para terminarlo.

gracias a quien me lee.

hasta pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Genzo hizo algunas llamadas con contactos confiables quienes le habían confirmado del adelanto de su compañero a la liga italiana.

- ¿entonces está confirmadísimo?...- su hermana Akiko estaba sentada en la silla alta y dejaba mecer sus piernas a su vez que se encontraba atenta a cada expresión y gesticulación de su hermano. – pues muchas gracias por el dato, hasta luego.-

La pequeña Wakabayashi intento disimular su ansiedad- ¿qué te dijo?

- pues que Hyuga sale mañana por la noche y…

Akiko no dejó que su hermano terminara de hablar, dio un brinco de la silla al suelo y enseguida jaló de la gorra a Genzo para llevarlo directo a su cuarto.

- tranquila! ¿Qué te pasa, ¿cuál es la prisa?

- mientras más rápido mejor, qué tal que luego te echas para atrás y ni me acompañas obligándome a que yo me vaya sola…-Akiko empezaba a hablar dramáticamente – y luego que me roban a mi, yo solita en el aeropuerto sin saber a dónde ir y …

- ya, calmada, sabes que te voy a acompañar y para que veas que soy buen hermano, te cumpliré tu caprichito, empaco y nos vamos de una vez; reza por que haya boletos.

- gracias hermanito! Eres lo máximo! .- se colgaba la chica del cuello del arquero con tal efusividad que hasta tumbó la inseparable pareja de Genzo; la gorra.

En España, Tsubasa había ya visitado las instalaciones del Barca e incluso enfrentado a 3 jugadores defensivos que le dieron una "cálida" bienvenida.

La prensa nipona estaba a la expectativa de la contratación y presentación del capitán de la selección japonesa así como otra parte de la prensa estaba atenta al fichaje de su compatriota el número 9 japonés.

El tan anhelado día para el nuevo jugador del Juventus llegaba cada vez más, la rutina del día fue tranquila, por la mañana corrió unos cuantos kilómetros para luego ir una vez más al baño de vapor en donde las fans lo esperaban, comió con sus amigos cercanos y se fue al apartamento para cerrar maletas y esperar la limusina que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Por su parte, Eriko terminó sus pendientes, papeleos y demás. Invitó a su amigo Ían a comer (aunque a él le tocaba pagar), charlaron un rato hasta que Kanzaki le habló de su viaje.

- bueno, pues te tengo una novedad.

- ah sí, ¿cuál?...no me digas que tú y Kojiro…

Eriko hizo una mueca de desagradado y abruptamente le amenazó con lanzarle el agua- ¿¿qué te pasa? Ya te dije que nada pasa y nada pasará!

-na, eso dices, pero seguro que tarde que temprano caes.

- si serás necio! Sigue así y no te cuento.

- está bien, disculpa…pero solo te digo una cosa

- ¿acaso no tienes confianza en mi?

- yo en ti sí, en él no tanto y en la "carne y deseo" menos

- bájale, ¿desde cuando te convertiste en moralista!

- jajaja, no se trata de eso, solo que yo he vivido un poquitin más que tú, aparte soy hombre y tú eres un bombón.

- ay, aguas con el maduro… en fin, gracias por el consejo, pero es mi vida y tú no eres nadie para meterte en ella, yo sabré qué hacer.- el comentario había sido bastante duro y de una sonrisa que mantenía el chico, terminó en un rostro de seriedad al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga.

La conocía y lo que menos quería con ella era estar disgustados pero Kanzaki se había enfadado de tal manera que solo le dijo que esa noche viajaba a Italia. - suerte en tu viaje!.- y sin más que decir se marchó.

La música jazzista en el fondo seguía sonando - mierda!.- Ían recordó que si ella y él viajaban hacia el mismo destino, iban a tomar el mismo vuelo y sabía perfectamente que si se encontraban mutuamente, Eriko definitivamente dejaría de hablarle por haberle dicho la mentira de que iría con su hermana Nikki.

De inmediato habló a Nakata para comentarle.

- qué raro, no me ha llamado Eriko..- decía Luik mientras navegaba buscando en las noticias lo relacionado a Hyuga.

- quizá quiere caerte de sorpresa, ya vez como es…

Luik se despegó un poco el auricular - ok, pero no me hables tan golpeado o será que… ¿algo paso entre Eri y tú?...o ¿incluso con Hyuga?

- no, nada, es que tengo hambre y no me han traído de comer, por eso estoy molesto y aparte no sé que hacer ….- mentía Ían para no preocupar a su amigo.

- ¿tan fácil se te cierra el mundo, habla a la agencia y que te cambien el vuelo a clase turista.

- TURISTA! No gracias.

- entonces atente a las consecuencias..- conversaba divertido

- mmm, tienes razón, cambiaré mejor el pasaje a clase turista y me disfrazaré un poco para que no me reconozca.

- con que te peines ya es algo, jajajaj.

Las horas restantes habían transcurrido. Eriko y Kojiro ya se encontraban en la limusina en dirección al aeropuerto.

- y dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

Hyuga estaba distraído mirando por la ventanilla y despidiéndose de su barrio

– ¿eh?.- preguntaba él.

- ya, con eso me das a entender que no estés tan concentrado, o estás nervioso o pasa algo.

- ah, estoy bien, ansioso por llegar al Juventus.

- es un gran paso el que darás, ¿no estás si quiera un poco nervioso?

- no, para nada, me tengo confianza en que haré un buen papel.

- me alegra oírte decir eso, yo sé poco o casi nada del soccer, pero en estos días me puse a leer algo y dicen que Italia tiene la mejor defensa.

- lo sé, pero yo seré quien los derrote..- hablaba orgullos el número 9.

-Bueno chicos, hemos llegado y al parecer hay muchos reporteros, así que procuren no separarse, yo me encargaré de la prensa.- hablaba Matsumoto mientras la limusina se detenía.

Por los vidrios polarizados ya e podía ver los flashes de las cámaras que aguardaban el arribo del nuevo jugador japonés en ligas extranjeras. Primero salió Eriko y enseguida Kojiro. Las preguntas tanto del mundo del deporte como de espectáculos ya se hacían presentes y Kaori intentaba darle salida a tanto cuestionamiento. Mientras, ambos caminaban hacia el interior del Narita.

Por el extremo opuesto ya estaba Takahashi con una gorra y un bigote postizo acompañado de unos lentes oscuros los cuales momentos después, mientras éste espiaba a sus compatriotas, su aspecto daba motivo para que las autoridades del aeropuerto sospecharan de él y lo arrestaran hasta; momenos después confirmarían que de verdad era Ían Scott Takahashi, pero ya había perdido el vuelo, aquél donde Kanzaki y Hyuga habían abordado en primera clase.

- hay que dormir que se viene el cambio de horario.- sugería amablemente Hyuga con una sonrisa.

- sí, lo haré…dime, esa chica con quien hablaste en el aeropuerto, ¿era…?

- una amiga, su nombre es Akamine Maki.

El chico le habló de que ella era jugadora de softball.

- la conocí en Okinawa cuando fui a visitar a mi entrenador Kira Kozo.

- fue aquella vez que el entrenador Gamo los expulsó?

- así es. Entonces decidí en mejorar y me fui ahí a entrenar. Una tarde me puse a realizar disparos contra la valla de la cancha y llego Maki regañándome de que no era una cancha de fútbol, como castigo me aventó un guante de "catcher" para que yo detuviera sus lanzamientos y de pronto, en su llamada "bola vertical" descubrí lo que vendría siendo mi "raiyu shoot", me fui a la montaña y no descansé hasta perfeccionarlo, pero eso me costó no poder cumplir la promesa de irla a ver en su partido.

- vaya, ya veo. Pero tú y ella…

- ella y yo que?

- este… tienen algún tipo de relación, noviazgo, unión libre?

El delantero sonrió mientras que ella se sonrojaba por tanta pregunta tan directa.

- somos amigos.

- ah, vaya, este…creo que mejor me duermo, buenas noches.

Las horas transcurrieron y por fin llegaron a la tierra de la pasta. El capitán del vuelo indicó que se abrocharan los cinturones para hacer el aterrizaje.

Minutos después ya estaban en el autobús que los llevaría hasta la central del aeropuerto. Eriko aprovechaba para explicar el significado de la señalética italiana que había en cada lugar a donde volteaban, Kojiro intentaba aprender y memorizar.

Por fin llegaron a la sala donde habría que pasar la aduana italiana, de pronto un extraño sujeto se le acercó a Hyuga.

- con que tú eres ese japonés..- habló con un tono demasiado prepotente y discriminativo lo que hizo que el jugador instantáneamente se pusiera a la defensiva.

- sí, ¿algún problema con eso?.

- será mejor que te regreses a tu país, así lograrías evitarnos la enseñanza a una basura como tú!-

- qué dijiste!

- lo que oíste!.- y con esto último, el extraño sujeto de nacionalidad desconocida pero que sabía japonés le dio un cabezazo al pecho del nipón ocasionándole la caída inmediata y un revuelo en el lugar.

Continuará…

Nota:

Jeje, no es Zidane, pero desafortunadamente se puso de moda esa escena y pues aún existe lo "antideportivo"


End file.
